Dragonball Z: The Son of Turles
by The Cloak
Summary: Gohan discovers two thieves with a mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

Kale broke his way through the window and bounded out as the sound of the alarm swirled around him. He immediately threw the black hood of his sweatshirt over his face to conceal it.

_Going off without a hitch so far. _He thought.

He turned to his left and sprinted down the street, nimbly avoiding the civilians that were all shouting, some because of his rudeness in pushing past them and others in the suspicion of the shopping bags he happened to be running with. He ignored them all and continued weaving his way through the crowd.

He ran much faster than the average human and he knew it. He could outrun a police car and had on several occasions.

_Almost there…_ He thought anxiously.

All of a sudden, he felt someone grab his hood and yank him backwards. Without hesitation, Kale spun around and threw his fist out without even looking at the person that grabbed him. His hand didn't feel like it hit flesh, it felt more like it hit Plexiglas or metal. Without checking to see what exactly he had hit, he yanked their hand off and sprinted in the other direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan watched in satisfaction as Videl grabbed the thief from behind. He was about to land and lend her a hand – though he doubted she needed it to deal with a petty thief – when he saw the young man spin around and punch the faceplate of her helmet. Ignoring the fleeing thief, he immediately landed next to her.

"Videl! Are you okay!" He asked.

He looked at her in amazement as she showed him the broken Plexiglass of her visor. How had one punch been able to break it?

"I'm fine Gohan! Go catch him!" She yelled.

"Right." He took off into the air and flew top speed in the direction the thief had taken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kale ran full throttle as he approached city limits. He was almost there. He spotted the forest that placed itself along the Western border of the city and ran into it. He traversed his way into the forest until he found the cave that his brother and he had taken refuge in.

He walked into the cave and called out to his brother. "Endin, are you there?"

His older brother walked from the back of the cave into the light. "I'm here. What did you snatch this time?"

"Just some food – enough for about a week." Kale said as he threw about a monthful of human food onto the cave floor.

"Pretty annoying how Earth food is so less filling than the food on Vegeta."

Kale didn't answer; he just sank into a corner of the cave and sat there. Endin worried about his brother. They had come to Earth with their father. Endin wasn't particularly fond of their father, but Kale had worshipped him. When their father had died it was as if Kale's happiness died with him. He had become sulking, brooding, and in general a pain to be in a conversation with. Endin wasn't exactly happy about his father's death, but then again, their father had been trying to destroy the planet. Endin knew that his father was dying anyway. His health was failing and he was depending on the Sacred Fruit he kept with him just to stay alive.

In the end, Kakarot had put their father out of his misery. Endin hadn't told his little brother any of this and Kale considered Kakarot a bloody murderer who had killed their father because he wanted the Tree of Might for himself. But Endin knew the truth. He knew that their father, Turles, had been the bad guy. Retreating from his train of thought, Endin sat down against the cave wall, took a loaf of bread from the bag and started eating.


	2. Chapter 2

**This and Chapter 1 were actually supposed to be one chapter, but I screwed up so now they're two shorter chapters. Oh well, it's not that bad I guess. Anyway, enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gohan flew over the forest bordering the west side of the city. This was the direction the thief had run into and he couldn't have gotten far in the few seconds Gohan took to check on Videl. He knew the thief couldn't have outrun him. It was physically impossible for a human to outrun a Saiyan unless the Saiyan let him get ahead on purpose. A Saiyan might accidentally overshoot his target even then. That being said, Gohan was completely perplexed that the thief had been able to not only break through Videl's Plexiglas visor with one punch, but also able to outrun them afterwards!

Gohan could hear Videl calling him from behind. "Gohan, let's give it up! He must've gotten away."

Gohan grudgingly admitted defeat. "Fine…I don't know how he did it though."

"You don't have to catch every single thief, Gohan." Videl said as they turned around and flew back towards the city. "We've already reduced the crime rate by more than half."

"Yeah…I guess." Gohan grudgingly admitted. But he knew that this question was going to bug him for the rest of the day.

He parted ways with Videl when she reached her house and he continued on to his home in the country. How had that kid – he hadn't been a man, maybe one or two years younger than Gohan – been able to outrun him? And why did this question keep nagging him?

Lost in though, he almost flew right over his house. He noticed it at the last second and dove down onto the front porch. He opened the door and saw Goten playing with Trunks in the living room.

"Hi Gohan!" Goten said, immediately jumping up to hug his brother.

"Hey Goten." Gohan said, catching him, raising him into the air, and then putting him back on the ground.

"Hi Gohan." Trunks said.

Gohan waved back as he walked upstairs into his room. He looked at the unfinished homework on the desk and sighed. He sat down and started working on it. For some reason, no matter how hard he tried to focus, he just couldn't seem to stop the words from swimming off of his paper. He sighed again. He did still have one more day of the weekend to do it. He went back downstairs, Goten and Trunks were still playing there, and he stepped outside. The fresh air seemed to clear his head. Going over to the old training ground where he had taught Goten how to fly, he lay down in the grass and breathed a heavy sigh, this one of contentment. He sure did seem to be sighing a lot, didn't he? Oh well, it's not like sighing was a bad thing. I mean, Mom didn't like him sighing when she was talking to him, but how rude could it be when you were all on your own?

His mind wandered into pointless thoughts like these for several minutes before he dozed off into a peaceful nap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I ran down the alley, sprinting as fast as I could. Knowing I couldn't outrun the thing chasing me, I jumped into the air and took off into the sky. I heard it take off after me. I looked back; it was getting closer, flying into the air right after me. There was no escape…I couldn't run. I looked down at the ground, looking for somewhere I could hide. That's when I saw it. The tree….The Tree of Might. I dive-bombed down towards it, it was right in front of me…I was so close…and then the words came…_

_"Spirit Bomb!" The thing chasing me yelled._

_I looked up into the sky. I saw a huge glowing blast hurtling towards me. I flew faster, trying to get to the Tree and escape the blast. I looked ahead and, filled with horror, saw nothing there. The tree was gone…I didn't have a chance…I looked into the sky – at that giant glowing orb…and I knew the end was here. I gave up…and felt the pain sear my body as I was destroyed. I let out a scream a thousand times louder than anything I'd ever heard in my life. Eventually, the two sounds, the sound of the energy buzzing in the giant orb, and the sound of my screams melded together into a constant buzz…it slowly died away…and nothing was left._

Kale bolted upright in an instant. He didn't have any mirror to look at himself, but he could feel sweat dripping down his face. It matted his hair…he felt like he had just stepped out of an ocean. It was the same dream…the same one he had the night Kakarot murdered his father. He slowly pulled himself up and stumbled out of the cave, barely able to walk. He felt fatigued despite the fact that he had barely used any energy at all. He leaned against the outer wall of the cave and listened. There was nothing to listen to, though. The night was dead. Consumed in silence. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep a few times, but it didn't work. The fear from his nightmare had his adrenaline pumping through his body. He felt like he was still in the dream, running for his life. He sat there for a long time, even though he had no way to measure exactly how long. Unable to sleep, he sat and waited for morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter, but it was all I could muster out. I'm just starting to recover from my writer's block, so I'll take what I can get. Tell me what you think. Please Review**

**Chapter 3**

"GOHAN!!!!" The sound of Chichi's voice rang across the horizon, sending many flocks of wild animals scurrying away.

Lost in his sleep, Gohan stirred a bit.

"GOOOHAN!!!!!" A second yell pierced the sky.

By this time, Gohan's eyes slowly began to flitter open.

"GOOOHAAAN!!!!!!!!" With this yell, the mountains themselves shook and there was a small avalanche out in the Himalayas, burying the poor climber that just so happened to be scaling the mountain's walls at that moment. But this story is not about him, so let us return to the main point of the story and not get off task.

Finally hearing his mother's call, Gohan hastily picked himself up and sprang into the air. He flew at top speed for his house, hoping beyond all hope that his mother was not in trouble.

He landed quickly in the front yard. "Mom! Mom! I came as fast as I could, is something wrong!?"

Chi-Chi was seething, her face beet red, and her fists clenching while holding a menacing frying pan in her iron grip. "Is something WRONG?! You were out all night and didn't even bother to tell me where you were going! I've been worried sick all night! What is WRONG with you?! What's your excuse this time young man, hmm?"

Gohan was completely taken aback… "W…What?" He asked cautiously.

This seemed to topple Chi-Chi over the edge. "YOU WERE OUT ALL NIGHT! I HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE, I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

The concept finally began to sink in to Gohan's brain. The "nap" he had taken had apparently lasted all night. Oh jeez…How could he explain this to Mom?

"Are you even LISTENING to me, Gohan?!" Chi-Chi asked angrily.

Gohan realized that he had missed the last few sentences of his mother's rampage. Mercifully, the phone rang – interrupting what obviously would have been another volley of yells.

"I'll get it!" Gohan quickly said, running to the phone.

He picked the phone up, glad to be away from his mother's tantrum for a few moments.

"Hello?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, it's Videl." She answered.

"Hi. What is it?"

"We've got some trouble in the city. Another theft. The Supermarket in West City."

"I'll be right there." He said.

Gohan put the phone back on the receiver and walked back into the living room.

"Who was it?" Chi-Chi asked, obviously still angry but trying, unsuccessfully, not to let it creep into her voice.

"It was Videl. I'm going to meet her in town."

Chi-Chi's face immediately brightened. "Oh, ok then. Have fun."

Gohan sighed. Mom never seemed to get angry when they were talking about Videl. He probably should've used that as the excuse he was out last night…but then again, Mom would probably think they…

Refraining from that strain of thought, Gohan stepped onto the porch and took off, towards West City.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kale shot a ki blast through the window and nimbly jumped out. Lowering his hood over his face, he ran full throttle through the crowded sidewalks. All of a sudden, something hurtled into his face. He flew a few feet backwards before landing on the ground. He picked himself up and looked at the person who attacked him.

Standing there was a girl, presumably, in pink and blue armor and wearing a blue-visored helmet – hovering several feet in the air.

"Not this time!" She said triumphantly.

Kale scowled. She must've been the same one that grabbed him yesterday.

"Stop, criminal!" A voice from behind him yelled.

He turned around and saw a man in a black and green suit, wearing an orange helmet. He, like his partner, was flying about a yard off the ground. Kale scrambled for an idea. He could easily take them both, but he might lose the things he stole in the process. They obviously weren't normal.

I an instant, he made his decision.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost faster than Gohan could register, the thief jumped up and aimed a kick at his head. He quickly moved his arm up and barely blocked the leg in time. To Gohan's immense surprise the thief used his other leg, placed it against Gohan's helmet, and used it as a springboard, sending him flying through the air over Videl's head. He hit the ground running and was merely a black speck on the horizon in a matter of seconds.

"Not this time…" Gohan grumbled as he sent himself full speed through the air. He knew this was the same thief he'd encountered yesterday and wasn't going to let him escape again.

In a matter of seconds, he spotted the thief weaving in and out of the alleyways. Gohan kept his eyes on him the whole time as he sped in the direction the thief seemed to be headed. He watched the thief nimbly jump over a fence in one bound and take off into the forest. Taking a second to signal Videl that he was landing, it would be impossible to fly efficiently in the thick forest, he landed at the edge of the trees and immediately burst off running.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kale ignored the trees whizzing by him at lightning speeds. It wouldn't matter if he hit one. He'd just plow right through it. Normally, he'd be worried about exposing his identity, but after some of the stunts he pulled he had a feeling his pursuer already knew he wasn't normal.

Luckily though, he avoided ramming through a tree and made it to the cave without his pursuer catching up. Stopping to take a breath he walked slowly into the cave and tossed his stolen goods to the sides. It was a bag of clothes. He had been running out since the puny Earth clothes would shatter whenever he or his brother got angry. Right now, the black sweatshirt and jeans were the only clothes he had. Gosh, he wished him and his brother's Saiyan armor suits hadn't shattered in their sparring match with dad. Their…last sparring match with dad. A flurry of anger ran through him at the memory, but he pulled himself back under control once he realized the hood ties on his sweatshirt start floating.

"KALE!" His brother Endin shouted from the back of the cave. "YOU IDIOT!"

Confused and angry at his brother's outburst he shouted back. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

His brother stepped into view with a furious expression. "You led someone right to our hiding place!"

Kale sharply drew in a breath. He had never learned how to sense Ki energy, but his brother could.

"It's a strong power level too." Endin continued. "It can't be human. It's heading straight for us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan stopped behind the cave. He had seen the thief run into it and then circled behind. He had been so focused on catching him that he hadn't stopped to read his power level. From the speed and agility he had displayed he was obviously not human.

He stopped and focused in on the cave. It immediately became obvious that there were two of them inside. When he focused harder he could sense their power levels. As he registered the powers, he gasped in amazement. The thief and his accomplice definitely weren't human. The thief was a bit more powerful than a Super Saiyan. Roughly the equivalent that Cell had been in his second form. The other one was even more powerful but not by much. He definitely had to keep Videl out of this.

Holding down the message button on his helmet he whispered, "Videl? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah Gohan. I'm in the middle of the forest. I should catch up with you soon."

"Don't! These guys aren't human. They're too powerful."

There was a short silence. When they first started fighting as a team Videl would want to help Gohan in every single battle. But eventually she realized that non-humans were usually out of her league and learned to trust Gohan's judgment. "…Ok, are you sure you can take them on your own? Should I call Vegeta or something?"

Gohan could already see Vegeta, pushing him aside and taking them both on at once. He knew Vegeta would lose. At this point, though Vegeta refused to admit it, Gohan was just more powerful than he was. He had been since the Cell Games. "No. If I go Super Saiyan 2 I should be able to take them both on."

"Ok. I'll see you later then." Videl said and her headset clicked out.

Focusing back on the cave he gasped when he realized there was only one being inside. Spreading out his focus he sensed a presence directly behind him. He turned just a second too late to block a punch sent straight towards his face. It impacted him and sent him hurtling out of the trees and into the side of the cave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kale ran out of the cave and saw Endin pound the masked man into the cave wall. He quickly shook it off and fired a ki blast. In the next second, Endin appeared behind him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He had him right where he wanted him until…

The next thing Kale saw was Endin slammed into the side of the cave and a golden haired figure generating an enormous amount of power standing over him. Lightning bolts occasionally danced along his body.

Kale was a Saiyan through and through and although he was young, he was ruthless, arrogant, and powerful; but even he felt a glimmer of fear at the immense amount of power emanating from this stranger's body. You didn't need to know how to read energy to comprehend this man's. It rolled off of him in waves.

At that moment Kale did the one thing he swore he would never do. By doing it, he broke the most important rule of the Saiyan warrior race. He brought himself to the most severe type of shame in Saiyan culture.

He ran from battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Honestly, I'm not completely happy with this chapter. I think I did a pretty bad job with the fight scene, even though I repeated how it happened like 3 times. You'll get what I mean when you read it. Anyone got tips on how to write good fight scenes?**

**Chapter 4**

Piccolo sat cross-legged on Kami's lookout, deep in meditation. He spread his focus out as far as his mind would allow. He could sense the ki of every living creature in range. Most of it, of course, was incredibly small. However, he could sense the power levels of Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta standing out as gargantuans among the average citizens. Even Krillin and Yamcha, though weak in comparison, outshone their human brethren. But still something bothered him…he couldn't sense Gohan. Gohan's ki was usually the easiest to distinguish because he was both the most powerful being currently on the planet and Picollo had spent years training him shortly after the Saiyans first arrived.

So why couldn't he find him now? Perhaps he was purposely lowering his power level to avoid detection? Why in the world would he…? Right. He had forgotten that Gohan had resorted to that idiotic "superhero" business as his form of "training". Piccolo honestly saw nothing worthwhile in it. How could he possibly gain fighting experience from easily and effortlessly dispatching petty human thugs? He was most likely tracking some lowlife human and in his effort of stealth subconsciously lowering his power level as well.

In an instant, a massive amount of power erupted. Piccolo automatically sensed Gohan as the cause of it. But why would he unbridle his full power against _anyone_ on Earth? Piccolo winced as the power continued to rise. Gohan was not using his _full_ power but he was close to it. This was definitely more than a petty crook, whatever Gohan was dealing with. Piccolo couldn't sense an opposing power level, but couldn't think of any other motive Gohan would have to unleash this power. Going with his gut feeling, he rose from his perch on Kami's tower and flew toward the Earth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endin watched the stranger as his power continued to rise. He had no idea someone as powerful as this existed on Earth. The Saiyan blood that ran through his veins was itching to test his ability against him, but at the same time, the years of turmoil from living in hiding was telling him to save himself. Kale had already gone. He could sense his power retreating. He sighed. So self preservation had won out in his brother's inner battle.

Endin let the Saiyan blood take him over and launched himself at the stranger. He threw punches continuously, aggressively forcing his opponent onto the defensive. All of a sudden the stranger was holding Endin's fist in the palm of his hand. He threw a punch with his other arm and he caught that blow as well. Desperately, Endin jumped in the air and kicked at his face. The attack landed directly but didn't seem to have an effect. At that moment, Endin was distracted as he sensed another presence enter. He looked over and saw a Namekian land, watching the battle. A Namekian? He thought Frieza had wiped them out years ago. All too late, he realized he had let his guard down as he felt the stranger's fist collide against his skull. He fell to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo watched the man struggle in vain against Gohan's grasp on his fists. Giving up on his arms he jumped into the air and launched both his feet into Gohan's face. It didn't have an effect. He watched the puzzlement cross the man's face as he directed his gaze at Piccolo himself. He watched as the man paid the price for losing focus. Gohan sent a fully powered fist into the man's temple. He stumbled fell to the ground.

Gohan powered down to his normal form and turned over to Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo. It's been forever since I last saw you, what brings you here?" He asked happily.

"I was wondering why you would unleash enough power to destroy half the planet to fight a petty crook." He replied, without sharing his former pupil's enthusiasm.

Gohan smirked. "Well these guys definitely weren't petty crooks. Did you see the way he jumped in the air and kicked me in the face when I had a hold on both his arms? Only a handful of humans on the planet have the agility to do that." He said. "Plus, it hurt. I didn't let it show but that's the first time I've felt pain in years. If he has enough strength to damage me in my Super Saiyan 2 form, he's definitely not human."

Piccolo nodded. "How many of them were there?"

"Just two. This one and the one that's been doing the actual stealing." Gohan frowned. "The other one ran off."

"I see." Piccolo said. After a long pause he continued. "I'm going back to Kami's lookout."

"Um, ok. It was nice to see you again."

Piccolo didn't respond and flew back in the direction of the tower. Though Gohan apparently hadn't sensed it, Piccolo was sure those men had been Saiyans. He was also sure that, other than occasionally Vegeta, True (ones that had grown up on Planet Vegeta) Saiyan's motives were always malevolent. He had no intention of letting this planet fall to a duo of young, power-hungry, over-ambitious Saiyans. He had to hunt down the remaining boy.

**And I need a few more words to break a hundred so there. Heh, pretty pathetic, huh? I need to work on lengthening my chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Not alot of action in this chapter, mostly dialouge and character development. Yknow, originally I was just gonna make Kale the average ruthless Saiyan but I think he has potential as a very complex character. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**Chapter 5**

Piccolo easily distinguished the large power level of the boy. He was fast. Extremely fast. Piccolo knew that if they were both on land he'd be outmatched. He took off through the air, afraid of losing him. He suddenly sensed Vegeta's ki enter his vicinity.

"Namekian!" Vegeta shouted towards him.

Piccolo ignored Vegeta's rude demeanor. "Yes?" He replied.

"You're tailing the new power level I sensed. Who is it from?"

"I'm not sure. A couple of thieves Gohan was tracking. I think they're Saiyans."

"Thieves, huh? They're obviously not true Saiyans or they'd have tried to conquer this planet already." Vegeta sounded almost enthusiastic as he said it.

"It doesn't matter. We're losing him, we have to go now." Piccolo said in a rushed voice as he flew in the direction of the dwindling power level. He took a split second to notice Vegeta was following him and then completely devoted his attention to tracking the boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kale ran as fast as he could, weaving in between buildings, and taking the shortest route possible to the other side of the city. Kale was fast, even by Saiyan standards. So fast, that he knew the civilians walking down the street couldn't even see him, just feel the wind as he passed them by.

He felt horrible about leaving his brother behind, and even more horrible that he had left him alone to fight that man. Now that he had time to think about it, if he and Endin had teamed up they probably could've taken him down. However, the initial shock of the man's sheer power had surprised him enough to break down his reasonable thinking and he had been pushed into a fight or flight mode. If he had made the choices he did today on Planet Vegeta he would've been beaten. Then again, there hadn't been any Super Saiyans on Planet Vegeta. It had been a myth then. Kale had learned long ago that that myth had proved to be true.

Kale stopped mid-stride. He had been lost in thought and had lost track of his surroundings. Apparently he had gotten out of the city and was now on a hill-covered countryside. He had no idea where he was or where he was going. Knowing he was probably out of range for the man to sense him, he slowed down to a walk and walked across the hills aimlessly.

Suddenly he heard voices overhead.

"Haha, Give up loser!"

"No way!" Followed by the sounds of people fighting.

"You can't beat me!"

"Oh yeah! Watch this!"

Kale dropped to the ground and stealthily made his way up the hill. He could hear the sounds of the fight intensify. It sounded like they were just over the crest of the hill. Slowly he crawled his way to the top of the hill. Right before he was about to peak over however, the fighting stopped. Confused, he looked up over the hill. He didn't see anyone. What? He couldn't have imagined all tha-

"HI!!!" A voice rang out right behind him.

Kale jumped, swearing loudly, and swerved to look behind him. To his surprise he saw two young boys, one with long spiky black hair and the other with straight silver hair, looking at him.

Pulling his friend back, the silver haired one shouted, "Shut up, Goten! He could be one of the bad guys!" He quickly got into a fighting stance.

"Oh…" The black haired one said. "Right!!!!" He quickly composed himself and took up a fighting stance.

It was the type of scene Kale would've laughed at before his father died. Now he just scowled and got up.

"Stop right there!" They said in unison.

Ignoring them he turned around and continued walking. He could hear the boys debating amongst themselves but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Trying t ozone out their voice he continued walking. He didn't want to run or fly away in case they told their parents or something. Endin had repeatedly told him how important hiding would be on this planet. Kale found it completely foolish, he knew he could take control of this pathetic planet at any time at all. Endin had never even given him a straight answer as to why-

He gasped in surprise as he heard a loud explosion from behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten watched as the man ignored them and walked away.

"Hey!" Trunks shouted. "Get back here, we're not finished with you!"

He didn't seem to hear him.

"Trunks maybe we should let him go." Goten said. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"Yeah but did you read his power level!" Trunks said, an edge of excitement in his voice. "He'd make an awesome match!"

Goten sighed. Trunks always wanted to fight. Personally, Goten didn't mind fighting Trunks but when Trunks went challenging random strangers things usually didn't go well. "Trunks, he's already past the next hill. Besides, I don't think he's paying attention to us."

Trunks smirked. "This'll get his attention!" Charging energy in his right hand he shot off a ki blast straight at him.

Goten gasped as it hit the man, creating a small explosion and a cloud of dust.

"Trunks!!!!" He screamed. "What if you hurt him?! My mom says we're not supposed to fight with humans!"

The smoke cleared and Goten saw the man standing there staring at them. He looked surprised but he obviously wasn't hurt at all.

Trunks smirked again. "He's not a human." He said it like it was a good thing.

In an instant, the man was right in front of them. Goten felt intimidated, considering he went up to the man's stomach, but Trunks looked as confident as ever.

"You two, are you Saiyans?" The man asked.

"Nope, we're Half Saiyans. Are you?" Goten asked innocently.

A flicker of confusion crossed his face. "Half Saiyans?" He muttered.

"Yeah our dads are Saiyans but our moms aren't." Goten replied. He was glad the man wasn't angry at least.

The man had a strange look on his face. He looked almost disgusted. He was silent for a long time.

Goten decided to break the silence. "Umm, I'm Goten and this is Trunks. What's your name?"

"Kale." He said. He looked like he was about to say something else but then Goten's mother called.

"GOTEN! TRUNKS! COME IN NOW!" She yelled.

"Coming Mom!" Goten yelled. "Hey, you wanna come to our house? We're about to have dinner."

The man looked uncomfortable about answering.

"Goten you idiot!" Trunks said. "You can't just invite someone in your house like that! We don't even know him!"

"Yeah we do! We know his name!" Goten said defensively.

"That doesn't mean anything-" Trunks was cut off by Chi-Chi yelling again.

"GOTEN!!! TRUNKS!!! COME HERE NOW!" She yelled louder.

"COMING MOM!" Goten shouted back; he looked back at the man. "Come on, you seem hungry."

Trunks shook his head in disapproval as they approached Goten's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kale watched the little house as they approached. This was stupid. What was he doing here? He already knew the answer though. As soon as that kid mentioned food he had been hooked. He hadn't eaten food in a day and a couple hours and his body processed food much faster than a human's. It didn't help that Earth food was pathetic.

"Goten! Who is this?!" The woman standing in front of the house asked. She looked angry but she was trying to hold it in. Ready to explode if he wasn't welcome but not wanting to appear rude if he was a guest.

"This is Kale, we met him while we were training." Goten said.

"Oh…" She seemed like she calmed down. "Well hello Kale."

"Hi." He said.

She still looked unsure. She seemed torn between her accepting personality and her protective personality.

"Well…" She said cautiously. "Come on in."

He walked inside the house along with the two young boys.

"You caught us just in time for dinner." She said. As she pulled a roast out of the oven. It smelled good, but Kale had stopped caring what Earth food smelled and even tasted like long ago since it was almost useless to him unless he ate 10 pounds of it in one sitting. "Go ahead and sit down."

She called the boys to the dinner table and they began eating while she did the dishes.

"So Kale, do you go to the high school here?" She asked.

Kale debated his answer. Saying no would probably bring up more questions about why he didn't.

"Yes." He lied.

"Oh, maybe you know my son Gohan?" She asked.

Damn. "Ummm, no I don't think I've met him." He mumbled.

"Hmmm…I don't think he's mentioned you either. What grade are you in?"

Kale quickly ran through the grades and ages in the Earth style of education. "I'm in 10 th."

"Oh, you're a sophomore. You look old for your age. My son is a senior."

"Ok." Kale replied. He'd prefer to terminate the conversation as quickly as possible. If he didn't there was a chance he could back himself into a corner.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

The woman sighed. "That better be Gohan. He should've been back twenty minutes ago."

She opened the door and Kale was shocked to see A Namekian and…he stared in wonder at the battle armor the man wore…Saiyan battle armor.

"Umm, Hi Piccolo, Vegeta." She said. "What are you doing here?"

Kale gasped…Vegeta…The king was here? On Earth? That was impossible; Frieza had betrayed and killed him years ago.

"Chi-Chi, we've been tracking a thief Gohan was chasing and we followed his power level to this house." The Namekian said.

"That's impossible." She said.

"Listen, woman!" Vegeta said harshly, "Just let us in so we can search the house!"

"But it's impossible." She said. "We haven't seen any strangers near our house-"

Kale saw the realization dawn on her face, and in an instant, he was gone.


End file.
